lisadossierfandomcom-20200213-history
Gump Roast
17-ая серия 13-го сезона. Лиза в розовом воскресном платье зовет Гомера за "сюрпризом". В машине у Гомера обостряются все чувства, когда ему на глаза надевают повязку. Так, он определяет, что Барт на обед ел пиццу, а Лиза - "чрезвычайно подавлена". Смущенная Лиза пытается отнекиваться. При этом Мэгги и Барт с недовольством смотрят на нее. Далее она ведет временно "ослепленного" Гомера по коридорам за руку. Оказывается, что она с семьей привели его в Спрингфилдский клуб, где он - главный герой. Лиза усаживается вместе с остальными за столом на сцене. Красти начинает зачитывать телеграммы и Лиза с Бартом поднимаются к нему на тумбу. Лиза с недоумением спрашивает, кто такой Марк Спитц. Лиза и Барт начинают читать текст, который им выводится на экране суфлера. Она произносит свою фразу, выдерживает паузу, чтобы зрители посмеялись, затем продолжает. В сцене с колядками Лиза и Барт поют гимн "Радуйся, мир!", пока Гомер пробирается в дома и тащит оттуда подарки, сцена из серии Grift of the Magi (11). Не допев до конца куплета, они убегают к другому дому. В следующей сцене из серии Brush with Greatness (2) они с Бартом просят отца отвезти их в аквапарк. В сцене из Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo (10) она корчится со всеми, посмотрев японский мультик, от которого бывают припадки. Далее, уже в клубе, Лиза продолжает свою речь об отце. В сцене из When You Dish Upon a Star (10) Лиза вместе со всеми катается на моторной лодке по озеру Спрингфилд. Далее она сидит и смотрит, как являются Канг и Кодос, и хватают Гомера. В сцене Mom and Pop Art (10) Лиза появляется буквально на пару секунд. На ней синие рабочие штаны и рукавицы, она вся перепачкана цементом. При этом, когда Гомер роняет все части гриля в незатвердевший цемент, он винит Лизу: "Глупая Лиза!". В сцене из Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish (2) она с испугом глядит, как Гомер душит Барта на глазах у всей прессы. В сцене из Miracle on Evergreen Terrace (9) Лиза уже сама душит Барта. При этом Гомер не дает ей душить Барта, потому что у нее "слабые ручки", и начитает душить его сам. Уже в клубе она просит Кэнга и Кодос не уничтожать Землю, а проверить для начала Мэгги. Она говорит, что невинная душа младенца искупит грехи человечества. В ответ пришельцы смеются над ее словами, но все-таки пробуют проверить и Мэгги. В сцене из Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily (7) она вместе с остальными присутствует на обряде крещения, который задумал Фландерс. В клубе Лиза видит, что воспоминания Мэгги растрогали пришельцев до слез, и говорит Мардж, что все получилось. Но ее предположение оказалось неверно: Кэнг и Кодос, оказывается, блюют через глаза. В сцене из They Saved Lisa’s Brain (10) она встречает вместе с остальными Стивена Хокинга. В сцене из Treehouse of Horror X (10) они с Бартом в образе супергероев летят вместе с Люси Лоулесс. И далее Лиза присутствует на кадрах из других эпизодов: Шоу Трэйси Ульман, Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (1), Whacking Day (4), Lisa's Wedding (6), She of Little Faith (13), и, наконец, просто сидя вместе со всеми на диване. 2017-06-20_17-03-55.png 2017-06-20_17-06-42.png 2017-06-20_17-11-40.png 2017-06-20_17-32-50.png 2017-06-20_17-34-07.png Category:13 сезон Category:Спин-офф